Angiogenesis is an important cellular event in which vascular endothelial cells proliferate, prune and reorganize to form new vessels from the preexisting vascular network. There is compelling evidence that the development of a vascular supply is essential for normal and pathological proliferative processes (Folkman and Klagsbrun (1987) Science 235:442-447). Angiogenesis is also implicated in the pathogenesis of a variety of disorders, including but not limited to, tumors, proliferative retinopathies, age-related macular degeneration, rheumatoid arthritis (RA), and psoriasis. Angiogenesis is essential for the growth of most primary tumors and their subsequent metastasis.
In view of the remarkable physiological and pathological importance of angiogenesis, much work has been dedicated to the elucidation of the factors capable of regulating this process. It is suggested that the angiogenesis process is regulated by a balance between pro- and anti- angiogenic molecules, and is derailed in various diseases, especially cancer. Carmeliet and Jain (2000) Nature 407:249-257.
Vascular endothelial cell growth factor (VEGF), which is also termed VEGF-A or vascular permeability factor (VPF), has been reported as a pivotal regulator of both normal and abnormal angiogenesis. Ferrara and Davis-Smyth (1997) Endocrine Rev. 18:4-25; Ferrara (1999) J. Mol. Med. 77:527-543. Compared to other growth factors that contribute to the processes of vascular formation, VEGF is unique in its high specificity for endothelial cells within the vascular system. VEGF is essential for embryonic vasculogenesis and angiogenesis. Carmeliet et al. (1996) Nature 380:435-439; Ferrara et al. (1996) Nature 380:439-442. Furthermore, VEGF is required for the cyclical blood vessel proliferation in the female reproductive tract and for bone growth and cartilage formation. Ferrara et al. (1998) Nature Med. 4:336-340; Gerber et al. (1999) Nature Med. 5:623-628.
In addition to being an angiogenic factor in angiogenesis and vasculogenesis, VEGF, as a pleiotropic growth factor, exhibits multiple biological effects in other physiological processes, such as endothelial cell survival, vessel permeability and vasodilation, monocyte chemotaxis and calcium influx. Ferrara and Davis-Smyth (1997), supra. Moreover, recent studies have reported mitogenic effects of VEGF on a few non-endothelial cell types, such as retinal pigment epithelial cells, pancreatic duct cells and Schwann cells. Guerrin et al. (1995) J. Cell Physiol. 164:385-394; Oberg-Welsh et al. (1997) Mol. Cell. Endocrinol. 126:125-132; Sondell et al. (1999) J. Neurosci. 19:5731-5740.
Substantial evidence also implicates VEGF's critical role in the development of conditions or diseases that involve pathological angiogenesis. The VEGF mRNA is overexpressed by the majority of human tumors examined (Berkman et al. J Clin Invest 91:153-159 (1993); Brown et al. Human Pathol. 26:86-91 (1995); Brown et al. Cancer Res. 53:4727-4735 (1993); Mattern et al. Brit. J. Cancer. 73:931-934 (1996); and Dvorak et al. Am J. Pathol. 146:1029-1039 (1995)). Also, the concentration of VEGF in eye fluids is highly correlated to the presence of active proliferation of blood vessels in patients with diabetic and other ischemia-related retinopathies (Aiello et al. N. Engl. J. Med. 331:1480-1487 (1994)). Furthermore, studies have demonstrated the localization of VEGF in choroidal neovascular membranes in patients affected by AMD (Lopez et al. Invest. Ophtalmo. Vis. Sci. 37:855-868 (1996)).
Given its central role in promoting tumor growth, VEGF provides an attractive target for therapeutic intervention. Indeed, a variety of therapeutic strategies aimed at blocking VEGF or its receptor signaling system are currently being developed for the treatment of neoplastic diseases. Rosen (2000) Oncologist 5:20-27; Ellis et al. (2000) Oncologist 5:11-15; Kerbel (2001) J. Clin. Oncol. 19:45S-51S. The anti-VEGF antibody “bevacizumab”, also known as “rhuMAb VEGF” or “AVASTIN®”, is a recombinant humanized anti-VEGF monoclonal antibody generated according to Presta et al. (1997) Cancer Res. 57:4593-4599. Bevacizumab is approved for treatment of metastatic colorectal cancer and non-small cell lung cancer and is being investigated clinically for treating various other cancers.
In spite of the significant roles of VEGF in normal and pathological angiogenesis, animal models are lacking which can be used to study human VEGF. Thus, a need exists for relevant animal models for disease study and pharmaceutical drug development.